The present invention relates to a circuit for use in an ultrasound medical scanner. In particular, it relates to a circuit for use in an ultrasound medical scanner which is capable of measuring a patient's exposure to ultrasound energy.
Medical ultrasound scanners have been used for a number of years. They have always been considered to be safe, nonintrusive diagnostic devices. However, through the years various questions have been raised regarding the safety associated with exposing patients to ultrasound energy. In particular, there have been questions regarding whether it is safe to expose a developing fetus to ultrasound when a pregnant woman underoges a sonography. Accordingly, there has recently been published a series of guidelines associated with when it would be medically advisable to perform ultrasound scans of pregnant women. In addition, it has been suggested that it would be appropriate to measure the exposure of particular patients to ultrasound in order that appropriate research into the safety of ultrasound can be conducted. For these reasons, a device for measuring patient exposure to ultrasound energy would be desirable.